Le monde d'un ninja
by 2gather
Summary: Quand l'histoire de Naruto est revisitée par "Together"... NaruHina et d'autre en parallèle
1. Chapter 1

******_Chapitre 1 : Une Nuit Décisive!_**

_ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

_On tient à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi :)_

_On a remixer l'histoire de Naruto à notre sauce, c'est notre première fiction, soyez indulgent, sinon ça va barder pour vous è_é. *rire*_

_Sinon on vous souhaite une bonne lecture et toutes les critiques aussi bonnes que mauvaises sont acceptées ^^_

___ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

_C'était une nuit d'orage qui s'abattait sur le village de Konoha, une nuit qui semblait pourtant si banale mais elle n' était pas tout fait comme les autres car ce fut une nuit où une décision de la plus haute importance a été prise. Non loin, apparaît une maison._

**_Un homme aux cheveux blond: Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on en arriverait là.**  
**_ Une femme : Je refuse ! Laissons lui encore une chance !**  
**_L'homme aux cheveux blond : On a plus le choix, c'est aussi difficile pour moi.**

Plus loin de la pièce où se tiennent nos deux protagonistes, une autre porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit, on entendit un petit grincement et une silhouette apparut sur le cadrement de la porte entrouverte ; elle s'approcha d'un lit où un enfant aux cheveux dorés dormait paisiblement. Cette même silhouette sortit une épée puis se figea devant le corps endormi de l'enfant pendant un court instant, ensuite, elle leva son épée et la pointa en direction de l'enfant quand soudain une lumière jaune apparut et propulsa l'homme hors de la chambre.  
Un homme aux cheveux blond se tenait face son jeune adversaire à épée se défièrent d'un regard long et menaçant.

**_L'homme aux cheveux blond : Tu t'es enfin décidé .**  
**_Le jeune homme : Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.**  
**_L'homme aux cheveux blond : Dans ce cas...**

L'homme aux cheveux blond tendit sa main droite d'où apparaît une orbe.

**_L'homme aux cheveux blond : Tu es stupide**

Le jeune homme prit une posture d'attaque, jambes repliées, la main gauche tenant fortement le poignet de la main droite puis une orbe apparaît aussi la main droite de l'homme au cheveux blond. Une lutte acharnée et sans merci s'annonçait entre les deux gaillards. Ils foncèrent dans la même direction l'un vers l'autre.

**_Les deux hommes : Rasengan ! L'orbe tourbillonant !**

Les deux orbes s'entrechoquèrent violemment qu'ils firent voler les fenêtres en éclats et le jeune homme fut propulsé contre une étagère. Il cracha du sang et se mit a tousser.  
L'homme aux cheveux blond prépara une autre attaque contre son adversaire celle-ci risquerait de lui être fatale.

**_Voix d'une femme : Futon l'ancien vent poussant !**

Ce fut au tour du blond d'être projeté interrompant ainsi sa technique, il retomba sur ses pieds. La femme l'agrippa puis serra ses mains, elle avait les cheveux longs et orangés.

**_Le blond : Depuis quand utilises-tu tes techniques contre ton mari?**  
**_La femme : Et toi ? Depuis quand les utilises-tu contre ton fils ?**  
**_Le blond : Depuis qu'il veut les utiliser contre son frère !**

Le jeune homme se relève lentement, essuie le sang qui restait sur le coin de ses lèvres avec son pouce gauche.

**_Le jeune homme: Si tu ne me tues pas maintenant alors tu le regretteras parce que le jour où mon rasengan surpassera le tien sera le jour où je le tuerais de mes propres mains.**  
**_Le blond : Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas, Tu me déçois. Nagato!**  
**_Nagato : Je ne peux pas faire autrement, il le faut, Je suis le seul qui puisse contrôler Kyubi. Je veux le pouvoir !**  
**_Le blond : Ta soif immense du pouvoir m'a montré que je ne pouvais pas sceller Kyubi en toi parce que tu aurais par la même occasion détrôné l'Hokage.**  
**_Nagato : Ce trône nous appartient ! Comment as-tu pu donner ta place d' Hokage à Sarutobi ce vieux sénile !**  
**_Le blond : Kushina ne m'empêche pas de le tuer car si je ne le fait pas alors c'est notre propre fils qui mourra.**  
**_Kushina : Mais Minato ! Nagato aussi est notre fils, j'arriverais à le convaincre, les liens du sang seront plus forts.**  
**_Nagato : Quel beau discours imprégné de belles paroles. Sur ce...**

Nagato disparaît dans un cran de fumée.  
L'enfant blond aux yeux bleu se tenant derrière la porte de sa chambre entrouverte entendit et vit tout de la scène qui s'est produite sous ses yeux, puis, voyant ses parents s'approcher, courut en direction de son lit et fit semblant de dormir. Minato et Kushina entrèrent dans la pièce puis s'approchèrent du lit lentement par peur de réveiller leur enfant et le couvrit avec la couverture.

**_Kushina (en pleure) : Je refuse.**  
**_Minato : Pourtant il le faudra.**

Minato prit sa femme dans ses bras puis ils sortirent de la pièce, refermant lentement la porte tout en regardant leur progéniture. Quand la porte se ferma complétement l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux puis les referma tombant définitivement dans les bras de Morphée.  
Cette nuit fut décisive pour cette famille qui sera à jamais séparée, en cette nuit pourtant si banale allait changer toute la vie d'un enfant d'à peine 7ans prénommé Naruto.

7ans plus tard. Dans une salle était assis un vieil homme, avec un chapeau triangulaire portant l'inscription kanji FEU , fumait une pipe devant Minato accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux noir mi-long avec des yeux rouges qui se tenaient devant lui.

Le vieil homme : Il me semble que tu es la personne idéale.

**_Minato : Oui, moi aussi j'approuve le fait qu'on ne peut compter que sur toi après tout, toi seule peut rivaliser avec le genjutsu d'un sannin. **

**_La femme : Ce fut un honneur pour moi que l'hokage en personne et le grand éclair jaune de Konohagakure ; viennent me demander de l'aide, ce serait orgueilleux de ma part si je refuse.**  
**_L'Hokage : Dans ce cas qu'il en soit ainsi.**

2 jours plus tard, dans une maison Minato était assis devant une table en train de manger un bol de céréales.

**_Minato : Naruto tu vas être en retard ! Dépèches toi ! après tout c'est ton premier jour !**  
**_Naruto : ...**

Minato voyant Naruto toujours pas prêt

**_Minato : Naruto si tu ne descend pas tout de suite, sa va barder ! tu es hallucinant !**

Kushina sortit en courant dans le salon, elle était en tablier, tenant une casserole à la main droite.

**_Kushina : C'est hallucinant !**  
**_Minato : Toi aussi tu trouves ?**  
**_Kushina : Oui ! Très hallucinant ! Combien de fois il faut que je te dise de ne pas crier sur Naruto ?**  
**_Minato : QUOI ?**

Naruto descendit des escaliers en rigolant tout en enfilant son pantalon jaune et tenant la main droite son gilet.

**_Naruto : AHAH tu t'es encore fait engueler, merci maman !**

**_Minato : Dis le moi tout de suite si tu ne comptes pas avoir tes 15 ans, cela va très vite réglé.**  
**_Kushina : Et toi dis le moi tout de suite si tu veux dormir dans le salon cette nuit.**

Naruto recracha son lait en éclatant de rire. Kushina s'approcha de Naruto

**_Kushina : Mon chéri soit bien sage à l'académie, ne t'en fais pas j'ai demandée ton père de veiller sur toi.**

Kushina embrassa le front de Naruto, Minato était déjà, devant la porte de la maison tandis que Naruto venait peine de finir son bol de céréale.  
Naruto marche à côté de son père sur une route plutôt large avec pleins de grand sapin tout au long.

**_Naruto : Dis p'pa, c'est quand que tu m'apprend ta technique de l'orbe tourbillonant ?**  
**_Minato : Cela fait plus de 2 jours que t'essayes d'apprendre le multi-clonage et tu ne l'a toujours pas acquis donc chaque chose en son temps. Aujourd'hui je t'emmènes au lieu de rendez-vous plus loin dans la forêt, il y aura deux autres enfants de ton âge qui seront tes coéquipiers et ton professeur.**

Naruto et Minato s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pas un mot mais préssé par le temps Minato se téléporta avec son fils au lieu de rendez-vous bien que Naruto refusait.

**_Minato : Voilà ! Nous y sommes, bonne chance toi, on se voit la maison**

**_Naruto : P'pa ! Comment ? tu ne restes pas avec moi ?**  
**_Minato : Non je dois retourner l'académie, j'ai des choses faire. Aller à ce soir.**  
**_Naruto : Mais...**

Puis avant même que Naruto puisse finir sa phrase, Minato était déjà plus là .  
Naruto regarde tout autour de lui puis soupire.  
Dans l'attente, Naruto s'amusa prendre des cailloux et les jeter un peu dans toute les directions puis sans faire exprès, il toucha quelque chose qui aboya et courut dans le sens inverse. Naruto ne vit pas ce que c'est mais étonné il resta bouche bée.

**_Naruto : Ah celui-là, je lui avais bien dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me téléporter sinon on allait arriver en avance en plus c'est une forêt bizarre avec des loups qui aboient et des cailloux partout.**  
**_Voix d'une femme : Oui, la technique de téléportation de ton père est redoutable.**

_

* * *

_

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : 4 Personnes, 3 Amis Et Une Equipe!**_

_____ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

Naruto surpris se retourna et vit une femme aux cheveux mi-long noir, aux yeux rouges et la femme lui fit signe de la suivre.  
Elle l'emmena près d'un grand chêne où était assis un garçon avec une capuche et avec un triangle rouge sur chaque joue et une fille avec deux macarons sur la tête en train de faire la cueillette. La femme et Naruto s'approchèrent des deux enfants quand soudain Naruto marcha sur quelque chose de dur, il l'a ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une barre de chocolat; il le mit dans sa poche droite de son pantalon et se précipita de rejoindre les 2 enfants et la femme.

**_La femme : Je me présente, je m'appelle Yuhi Kurenai, je suis professeur de physique-chimie chez les élèves du premier et second cycle, en autre, je vous enseignerais mon genjutsu (l'art d'utiliser l'illusion) et tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur cet art. Naruto voici Inuzuka Kiba et Hitora Tenten; Kiba, Tenten je vous présente Uzumaki Naruto.**

Naruto s'approcha des deux autres enfants mais ne sachant que dire, il se rappela de la barre de chocolat, la sortit.

**_Naruto : J'ai trouvé cette barre de chocolat tout à l'heure parterre, vous en voulez ?**  
**_Tenten regarda choquée Kiba qui, ce dernier, embarrassé baissa la tête.**  
**_Tenten : Mais c'est...**

Quand soudain surgit un chiot blanc qui grogna Naruto et partit aboyer aux pieds de Kiba. Kiba regarda f rocement Naruto qui le regarda confu pui il fon a sur lui et le poussa terre. Naruto se releva et le mit terre de retour.

**_Naruto : T'es timbré ou quoi ?**  
**_Kiba : Enfoiré ! c'est toi qui a fait du mal mon chien Akamaru en lui balançant un cailloux!**  
**_Naruto : Depuis quand j'ai jet ...**

Il se rappela avoir entendu un couinement quand il jetait des cailloux pour faire passer le temps.

**_Naruto : AH! mais ce n' étais pas intentionnel!**

Kiba se relève

**_Kiba : Je m'en contrefiche! Je vais te tuer!**  
**_Tenten : Mais calmez-vous les gars ^^''**  
**_Kiba et Naruto : TOI! on ne t'as rien demandés!**  
**_Tenten : Comment?**

Kurenai voyant la situation s'aggraver décida d'intervenir.

**_Kurenai : Moi non plus je ne vous ai rien demandé , je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous apprenne les bonnes manières car vous manquez de savoir vivre, surtout toi Kiba.**

Kiba voulut rétorquer mais Kurenai lui lança un regard sévère qui le fit taire.

**_Kurenai : Bon on est parti sur de mauvaises bases mais ce n'est rien, on va y remédier tout de suite. Si on s'est donné rendez-vous dans la forêt ce n'est pas pour rien car avant je veux que vous vous battiez entre vous pour voir de quoi êtes-vous capable et la salle de sport de l'académie est fermée pour cause de rénovation. Exécution!**

Les trois se battent copieusement et le combat commencé à s'éterniser.

**_Kurenai: Bon on va s'arrêté là , il vaut mieux.**  
**_Kiba : Anh! Pourquoi? j'étais sur le point de mettre K.O. Naruto!**  
**_Naruto : Pourquoi tu mens?**  
**_Kurenai : Taisez-vous! Kiba, tu ne fais que de foncer tête baissée sur Naruto; Naruto, tu donnes des coups à gauche à droite sans même réfléchir et vous avez carrément oubliés la présence de Tenten, je vous ai dit de vous battre à trois et non en duel quant à toi, Tenten, tu vises mal, non, tu ne cherches mêmes pas à les toucher, tout ce que tu t'es dis c'est "Kurenai m'a dit de se battre donc je lui fais un petit spectacle avec mes shurikens comme ça tout le monde sera content". Vous me désesperez, je vais aller continuer faire mon bracelet et j'espères que quand je serais de retour vous vous déciderez de progresser, d' être plus mature et je veux que vous ayez une bonne entente entre vous.**

_*Kurenai (dans ses pensées) : Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur avec mes mots mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'il y a d'autres choses plus importante dans la vie.*_

Kurenai s'éclipsa

**_Kiba : Pfeuuu Naruto : Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Tu me cherches là?**  
**_Tenten : Mais vous allez vous taire la fin?**  
**_Kiba : T'es mal placées pour nous juger, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Kurenai? Elle a dit qu'on dirait que tu es une tordue qui lances de misérables shurikens de travers.**  
**_Tenten : Tu dis n'importe quoi! Elle n'a jamais dit cela!**

Puis Tenten partit en pleurant près du lac.

**_Naruto : AHAH la pleurnicheuse!...Pourquoi tu mens? Elle n'a jamais tenue de tels propos.**  
**_Kiba : Je te demandes toi combien de fois tu pètes par jour? Non! Donc ne me questionnes pas, de plus, t'es pas mieux placé que Tenten pour parler avec ton frères l'assassin.**

Sur ces mots Naruto sortit de ses gonds et devient rouge de colère.

**_Naruto : La ferme! Abrutit! Tu ne connais rien de ma vie; mon frère n'est pas un assassin! Tu parles, tu parles! Mais tu n'es même pas capable d'utiliser une des techniques secrètes de ta famille, t'es même pas un Inuzuka, tu pues le chien, je vais te faire manger ton clébard! De toute façon ta famille élèves des chiens juste pour les manger en cas de famine!**  
**_Akamaru : WOUAF WOUAF!**

Puis Naruto partit lui aussi de son côté et Kurenai apparut devant Naruto stoppant ainsi son trajet.

**_Kurenai : Vous me décevez une fois de plus, je vous ai laissé seuls pour que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance et que vous vous entraidiez mais vous avez fait tout le contraire.**  
**_Naruto : Mais...**

Kurenai lui coupa la parole.

**_Kurenai : Il n'y a pas de "mais", la famille Inuzuka est une des plus respectueuses, elle a longtemps combattue auprès de la police : les Uchiwa puis des Hyûga, je ne te permetterais pas de ternir leur réputation, ce qu'a dit Kiba est blessant mais au fond vous êtes tous pareil. Tenten, Kiba et toi, vous êtes tous les trois issues d'une famille puissante et respectée mais vous n' êtes pas capable d'utiliser une de leur technique de ce fait vous portez votre nom comme un fardeau car on attend beaucoup de vous. Si tu veux gagner contre l'adversaire, gagnes d'abord contre toi. Maintenant j'ai dit ce que j'ai à dire, à toi de voir.**

Kurenai disparait laissant Naruto seul qui tête baissé , réfléchissait, serra son poing et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Kiba.

**_Naruto : Je suis désolé, je présente mes plus plates excuses envers ta famille, Akamaru et toi. Je sais que je suis plus nul que toi c'est pour cela que j'ai été méchant, j'ai bien réfléchi, si on veut devenir meilleurs alors il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes.**

kiba surprit de la déclaration de Naruto, le regarda, respira pronfondément.

**_Kiba : Allons rejoindre Tenten.**

Kiba et Naruto rejoignirent Tenten qui était toujours en pleures, Kiba lui tendis un mouchoir à la menthe de marque Lotus et Tenten le saisit sans même le regarder.

**_Kiba: Désolé Tenten, je suis un imbécil. J'ai jeté ta barre de chocolat car je ne mange pas de sous-marque et je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en refusant ton offre car tu étais si enthousiaste. Kurenai n'a jamais dit que t'étais une tordue et je ne le pense pas moi non plus, c'étais juste pour être méchant que j'ai dit de telle connerie. Je présente mes excuses Naruto aussi parce que j'aurais dû me montrer plus compréhensif et comprendre que tu n'as pas fait exprés de blesser Akamaru et aussi sur le fait que j'ai dit que ton frère était un assasin, ce sont tes histoires de famille et je n'ai aucun droit de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.**  
**_Naruto : Ahah ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà oublié mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.**

Naruto et Kiba se serrèrent les mains

**_Kiba : Et toi? Tenten? Veux-tu qu'on devienne amis ou juste coéquipiers? Comme tu veux.**  
**_Tenten : Aucun des deux.**

Naruto choqué , fixa Tenten

**_Kiba : OK, je comprend tout fait. _Tenten : Non, moi je préfère "Trés trés bon ami"**

Naruto et Kiba sourièrent

**_Naruto : Oui! de "trés trés bon ami"**

Et les trois se mirent rigoler ( comme des gogoles XD ). Kurenai qui les espionnai pendant tout ce temps, satisfait du résultat, n'a pas put s'empêcher de s'adresser un petit sourire de sympathie puis apparaît devant les trois "trés trés bon ami".

**_Kurenai : BON! Best ou pas best, au boulot! Et que ça saute!**

Les trois sursautèrent puis se mirent donc à s'entraîner.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Discipline Stricte Et Travail Acharné Triomphe De Toute Les Difficultées!**_

_____ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz__ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

2 jours plus tard, le ciel était gris, dans la forêt, Kiba est allongé parterre en train de jouer avec Akamaru tandis que Naruto et Tenten s'entrainent d'arrache-pied.

**_Naruto : Kage bunshin no jutsu - Multi-clonage!**

La technique échoua et Tenten sorti 2 petits rouleaux de parchemins d'invocation.

**_Tenten : Merde je n'arrive toujours pas à malaxer et à miser correctement mon chakra pour activer mes parchemins.**  
**_Naruto : A cette allure, on y arrivera jamais.**

Naruto et Tenten continuèrent de s'entrainer tout en s'entraidant jusqu'à ce que Tenten réussisse à activer le parchemin du bâton de bambou. Naruto et Tenten se regardèrent tout heureux.

**_Tenten : J'ai réussi! J'ai enfin réussi!**  
**_Naruto : Oui! Félicitations! Bien que que j'ai la rage que tu m'ai surpassé ^^ . Kiba qu'est-ce que t'en penses?**

Kiba l'air de rien, continue de jouer avec son chien; Naruto et Tenten se regardèrent de nouveau.

**_Naruto : Kiba tu y arrives? tu as besoin d'aide?**  
**_Kiba : Aïe, arrête Akamaru, tu me chatouilles ahahah!**  
**_Tenten ( voix basse) : Laisse-le, nous on continue**.

Naruto soupira puis reprit l'entrainement avec Tenten et après 3h d'entrainement, Naruto réussi enfin générer 6 clones qui ont chacunes d'elles leurs propres consistance par son multi-clonage et Tenten réussi faire apparaître la chaine forte et le bâton de bambou rapidement.

**_Naruto : Génial! Nous sommes trop forts!**  
**_Tenten : Merci Naruto de m'avoir aidé à m'entrainer, c'est cool!**

Kiba, voyant Naruto et Tenten si enthousiastes par leurs réussite, se décide enfin de se mettre au boulot.

**_Kiba : Bon! Go taff, vous m'aidez, s'il vous plait?**  
**_Naruto et Tenten : Pas de problèmes =D _Voix off de Kurenai : Il est un peu tard pour commencer à se mettre au boulot, tu ne trouves pas? Kiba.**

Kurenai apparut perchée en haut d'un arbre puis sauta devant Kiba.

**_Kurenai : Tu seras sanctionné .**

Kiba sortit ses gros yeux, choqué , Naruto et Tenten essayèrent désespérément de prendre la défense de Kiba mais sans succès.

**_Kurenai : Il ne mérite que ce qu'il mérite par contre je tiens à vous féliciter Tenten et Naruto, vous avez fait du bon boulot et pour cela je vous invite chez Ichiraku mais avant ça...**

Kurenai sorti une longue corde puis y attacha une extrémité à une branche d'un arbre et l'autre extrémité les mains jointes de Kiba il se retrouva donc pendu dans le vide à 4 centimètres du sol environ.

**_Kurenai : Voilà ce qui est fait, partons maintenant, je prend Akamaru avec moi.**

Ils disparurent laissant Kiba seul suspendu. A présent, il pleuvait des cordes et Kiba essayait désespérément de toucher le sol avec le bout de ses pieds quand soudain il entendit des bruits de pas.  
Une blonde avec une longue queue de cheval se tenait maintenant à huit mètres de Kiba. Elle le fixa près de deux minutes puis partit en courant.

**_Kiba : pffeu**

10 minutes après la blonde revient avec un rocher dans les bras qu'elle portait tant bien que mal et le mit en dessous des pieds de Kiba pour qu'il puisse poser ses pieds dessus afin qu'il ne soit plus suspendu dans le vide et la blonde monta sur le rocher aussi, enleva son gilet, abrita Kiba avec, qui pertubé, ne sachant que dire, préféra se murer dans le silence puis la blonde s'est mise à chanter du U2 à vous percer les tympans.  
Une fois que la pluie fut stoppée, la blonde remit son pull, descendit du rocher et parti tout en chantant laissant Kiba tout chamboulé et seul.  
7minutes après, Kurenai apparut face Kiba, avec Akamaru qui descendit des bras de Kurenai précipitamment pour partir aboyé tout content au pied de Kiba tout en sautant essayant d'atteindre Kiba, fixa le rocher sous les pieds de Kiba.

_Kurenai : Je fais cela pour ton bien, je veux que tu grandisses, tu as beau me dire que tu veux rendre honneur à ta famille mais tu ne fais aucun effort de ton côté .

La corde se coupa par un kunai lancé par la sensei et Kiba descendit du rocher.

**_Kiba : je m'excuse, cela ne se reproduira plus.**  
**_Kurenai : Très bien, Tenten et Naruto vont arriver et t'aideront à t'entrainer, j'espère que tu sauras profiter pleinement de ton temps pour progresser.**

Après deux jours d'entrainement intensifs, Kiba réussit enfin a éxécuter la technique de l'homme bête enragé et la morsure de l'homme-bête, Naruto de son côter a générer plus de 10 clones et Tenten à activer quatres parchemins d'outil en un temps record suivi d'un enchainement.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Un bon ou mauvais changement ?**_

Le matin au crépuscule, pendant que Tenten s'entrainait au lancer de shuriken, Naruto finissait de manger ses nouilles au miso et Kiba était très pensif et ce depuis 5 jours. Kurenai rejoignit ses trois élèves dans la forêt.

**_Kurenai : Bon! j'ai une annonce a vous faire. Dorénavant vous entrerez définitivement à l'académie, vous aurez donc des professeurs et un emploi du temps.**  
**_Tenten : Ah mais je croyais qu'on était déjà à l'académie.**  
**_Kurenai : Non, c'était la rentrée scolaire il y a déjà une semaine. Beaucoup de nouveaux ninja intégrent l'académie directement mais étant donné les circonstance de notre première rencontre j'ai donc préféré de vous faire intégrer plus tard car je voulais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance efficacement et rapidement et si vous aviez intégré l'académie directement cela n'aurait pas pu se faire puique vous aurez eu un emploi du temps chargé. Donc demain vous devriez vous rendre a l'académie dans le bureau de l'Hokage à 9h du matin pour vous inscrire. Vous pouvez disposez si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions et même si vous en avez vous me le poserez plus tad car je suis très occupé, il faut que je finisse de faire un bracelet.**  
**_Naruto, Tenten et Kiba : OK!**

Le lendemain matin à 8h, Minato réveilla Naruto en l'aspergeant d'un verre d'eau

**_Minato : Allez lèves toi!**

Naruto essuya l'eau de son visage puis s'assit sur son lit.

**_Naruto : Mais l'académie est à trente minutes à pieds de la maison, j'ai encore tout mon temps.**  
**_Minato : Tu es grand maintenant prends tes responsabilitées à deux mains. Allez lèves toi, je ne t'attend pas.**

Naruto quitta son lit nostalgiquement, partit s'habiller, se brossa les dents ouis descendit les escaliers qui lui mena au salon. Minato était déjà partit, Naruto fit le chemin tout seul et aperçut Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru à 10mètres devant lui.

**_Naruto : Kiba! Derrière! Attend moi!**

Kiba s'arrêta pour attendre Naruto.

**_Naruto : Tenten n'est pas avec toi?**  
**_Kiba : Je me demande si elle sera là, en même temps il n'y a qu'une seule académie, je doute qu'elle fasse parti d'un autre pays.**  
**_Naruto : Hein? Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes?**  
**_Kiba : Hein? Qui? Moi? Ah désolé je ne t'écoutais pas. Euh tu disais?**  
**_Naruto : Je te trouves pas net en ce moment, tu es toujours dans tes pensées et ce depuis que Kurenai t'as punis sous la pluie. J'espères que tu vas bien...bref je te disais, où est Tenten?**  
**_Kiba : Elle est déjà à l'académie, elle m'avait dit qu'elle doit s'y rendre plus tôt parce que maitre Hokage avait une réunion avec les anciens donc elle en a profité pour faire la route avec son père.**

Naruto voyant une boulangerie s'arrêta net.

**_Naruto : Kiba! Pars devant, je te rejoindrais après.**  
**_Kiba : Comme tu veux mais je tiens à te dire que tu vas être en retard.**

Kiba continua son chemin seul tandis que Naruto sorti son porte feuille en forme de grenouille et s'est mit à compter ses pièces, il lui manquait 100yens pour s'acheter un lot de 6crêpes.

**_Naruto (en parlant à lui-même) : Je n'ai pas assez, comment vais-je faire pour acheter le lot de 6 crêpes?**

Soudain le blond entendit un "Dans ce cas laisses moi faire mais on les partages à 2". Naruto se retourna et vit une fille, de taille moyenne, coiffée de quatre couette, portant un grand éventail sur son dos, un gros sac a main marron à la main doite et vêtue d'une chemise blanche avec une mini-jupe bleue constituant son uniforme scolaire.

**_Naruto : Euh mais...**

La fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, prit sa main et l'entraina dans la boulangerie.  
Elle s'approcha du boulanger, prit les pièces de Naruto.

**_La fille : Excusez-moi, je ne vois pas bien, je voudrais savoir quel est le prix du lot de 6 crêpes.**  
**_Le boulanger : 500 yens (environ 4 euros)**  
**_La fille : Combien? J'ai mal entendu. 400yens?**  
**_Le boulanger : Vous êtes sourde? J'ai dit 500yens.**

La fille commença à détacher les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise, se pencha contre le comptoir et prit une voix sensuelle.

**_La fille : Euh je suis désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai à mes oreilles aujourd'hui, j'entend mal. Pouvez-vous me redire le prix ?**

La fille et Naruto sortèrent donc de la boulangerie avec les crêpes en main. La fille avait déja fini les deux premiers de ses crêpes et commençait déjà à entamer sa dernière.

**_Naruto : Hum merci. Euh au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?**  
**_La fille : Laisse tomber gamin, je ne veus pas sortir avec toi, tu n'es pas mon type de mec, désolé.**

Naruto sur cette phrase recracha sa bouchée de crêpe, racla de la gorge.

**_Naruto : Pardon? je crois que tu m'as mal compris ou c'est moi qui a mal entendu mais je t'ai juste demandé ton prénom.**  
**_La fille : Oui je n'ai pas mal compris et tu as bien entendu. Tu viens effectivement de te prendre un rateau mais ce n'est rien, tu m'oublieras, je sais que cela sera difficile mais il le faudra, ciao! Je suis en retard.**

La fille courit a tout allure en laissant Naruto derrières, étonné qu'une telle fille puisse exister, sourit bêtement tout en la regardant s'éloigner.

**_Naruto : Eh ben! ça promet... Zut! Moi aussi je suis en retard!**

Naruto courit à son tour

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
